Conventionally, a pump to be used in a pool is operable at a finite number of predesigned speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the pool conditions and/or pumping demands.
Conventionally, it is also typical to equip a pumping system for use in a pool with auxiliary devices, such as a heating device, a chemical dispersion device (e.g., a chlorinator or the like), a filter arrangement, and/or an automation device. Often, operation of a particular auxiliary device can require different pump performance characteristics. For example, operation of a heating device may require a specific water flow rate or flow pressure for correct heating of the pool water. It is possible that a conventional pump can be manually adjusted to operate at one of a finite number of predetermined, non-alterable speed settings in response to a water demand from an auxiliary device. However, adjusting the pump to one of the predetermined, non-alterable settings may cause the pump to operate at a rate that exceeds a needed rate, while adjusting the pump to another setting may cause the pump to operate at a rate that provides an insufficient amount of flow and/or pressure. In such a case, the pump will either operate inefficiently or operate at a level below that which is desired.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pump that could be readily and easily adapted to provide a suitably supply of water at a desired pressure to aquatic applications having a variety of sizes and features. The pump should be capable of pumping water to a plurality of aquatic applications and features, and should be variably adjustable to a number of user defined speeds, quickly and repeatably, over a range of operating speeds to pump the water as needed when conditions change. Further, the pump should be responsive to a change of conditions and/or user input instructions.